Mi Mejor Amiga
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: ryoga cuenta la historia que lo llevó a la felicidad, en la cual al principio parece que el no obtuviera ningún beneficio del destino
1. Introducción de Ryoga Hibiki

Mi Mejor amiga

**Introducción de Ryoga Hibiki**

Mi nombre es Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki, tengo 20 años, soy el hijo de un empresario rico cuyo nombre no quisiera pronunciarlo, vivo en Japón.

He pasado por muchas cosas buenas y malas, entre las buenas estás el haber conocido a Akane Tendo, no recuerdo como fue que la conocí, pero se que fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, aunque no duró mucho, parecía imposible que mi estadía con ella sería tan fugaz, además la triste verdad es, que mi mejor amigo me la quitó de las manos. Saótome Ranma fue quien me traicionó, no quisiera todavía hablar de ello, pasemos a otro tema.

Mi padre estaba delicado de salud, así que pronto la empresa sería mía pues soy el único heredero, la verdad no me importó mucho la salud de mi padre, pero de eso no voy a hablar. Cuando mi padre murió la empresa pasó a ser mía, y pensaba "mi tiempo para encontrar a la mujer perfecta se terminó".

Ahora estoy solo, ando en busca de una antigua amiga, no he sabido nada de ella, en absoluto, perdimos contacto hace unos 7 años, ya casi no la recuerdo.

La primera vez que la conocí fue en el jardín de niño, ella traía puesto el uniforme del establecimiento. Estaba peinada con una típica cola de caballo, su cabello era castaño, lo tenía siempre agarrado con un lazo blanco.

Estaba sentado en la grada de la escuela y la vi pasar, ella me sonrió se sentó a mi lado y me preguntó mi nombre desde ese momento nos hicimos los mejores amigos, claro que Ranma ya era mi mejor amigo en ese entonces pero ella realmente fue mi mejor amiga, ojalá nos volvamos algún día, pero solo si el destino quiere.


	2. incienso

Mi Mejor amiga

**capitulo 1**

**incienso**

Ryoga POV

iba en mi automovil, estaba tarde para una reunión de la conpañía.

rayos - dije mientrs le daba unos golpecitos al volante, no era un buen momento para quedarse sin gasolina y estar parado en una estacion de servicio.

joven, ya esta listo - me dijo el empleado, ya muy conocido por mi, pero de todas formas me decía joven y no por mi nombre, no me molestaba la verdad

gracias, quedate el cambio, estoy apurado - dicho esto puse en marcha mi carro, cuando iba arrancar, la vi, al principio creí que era una visión, pero no, una joven de cabello castaño largo y suelto, que jugaban al son del viento, tenía ojos color topacio brillantes a la luz del sol, llevaba puesto un delineador en sus ojos, suavemente y un poco de rimel en sus pestañas y rubor en sus mejillas

elegantemente llevaba puesto una blusa negra, con escote poco descubierto y si mangas, un pantalon azul oscuro y sapatos de tacón bajo. llevaba un maletín pequeño estilo japonés color púrpura.

caminaba lentamente sin prisa, la hubiera seguido pero estaba llegando tarde a la reunión, pero mis ojos no paraban de seguirla, trataba pero era imposoble no verla, eso no duró gracias al cielo y a kami sama.

joven, le pasa algo - me dijo el empleado de la gasolinería - esta bien

- si no es nada, debo irme, y hazme un favor, estos papeles se los das a tu jefe, quede en verlo hoy pero se me ve imposoble, aquí esta todps los avances del proyecto de la gasolina a base de materia inerte e orgánica - dije sonriendo, estaba de mejor humor algo que no paso desapercibido por el empleado, no se si ya he mencionado que se llamaba tokio, puse en marcha mi carro y vanze por la calle, muy pensativo, casí choque, nada grave, nada que un pequeño soborno al afectado calme la situación.

llegue al edificio, estaba aburrido, ya casi llegaba a la oficina en donde vi como mis empleados trabajaban, bien, pero en la sala de seciones, todos estaban dormidos creia que no iba a llegar.

- mmmmm hee - susurré a lo que empleado me vio si importancia, y volvió a dormir, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era yo despertó a todos y me abrió la puerta - estuvo buen la siesta

- nada grave - me dijo una voz dulce proviniente de...akane tendo


End file.
